The Love Of
by Phosaurus
Summary: At fourteen, Haninozuka Yasuchika confessed to an eighteen year old crush. At eighteen, Tachibana Yayoi found a fourteen year old fiancé. [COMPLETE]
1. Part A

**Date Created: June 28, 2015**

 **Date Published: July 10, 2015**

 **Author's Note [1]: I had made two Ouran High School Host Club fan stories before, which both came to be incomplete and deleted. I couldn't give up on it, so after a year or two, I am finally able to write a completed story.**

 **Author's Note [2]: I have a thing for arranged marriages, as you will see from this story and my other for Naruto,** _ **The Bride of a Senju, and The Groom of an Uchiha**_ **.**

 **Summary: At fourteen, Haninozuka Yasuchika confessed to an eighteen year old crush. At eighteen, Tachibana Yayoi found a fourteen year old fiancé.**

 **Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and characters (c) Hasco Bitori**

The Love Of | Part A

Haninozuka Mitsukuni was tired and full of the large amounts of strawberry shortcakes he consumed by himself during the club hours, so he unconsciously decided to lay on the couch and rest his head on the lap of Tachibana Yayoi. "Good night, Yayo-chan," he mumbled, curling up and pulling his toy bunny closer to his chest. His lips moved to open a little, and then shut tight.

"Good night, Mitsukuni-kun," his companion replied softly, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Please don't leave."

"I will be here."

As Hani drifted off to sleep, Fujioka Haruhi sat on the couch across from the pair, and she placed a tray of cups and a teapot on the short table. "He's really like a child."

Yayoi watched his relaxed expression before turning her attention to Haruhi. She smiled faintly with reddened cheeks. "Yes, he really is like one."

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you; I'm afraid I might spill."

Haruhi nodded.

The two sat in silence, watching the sleeping third year high school student, who carried the appearance of an elementary school child.

On the other hand, the others busied themselves with their own business. Ootori Kyouya stayed at his usual table, working on the new photo albums to sell in the near future, while Suoh Tamaki was beside him, chatting excitedly of a beach trip for the club. Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru played their Game Boy Advanced, one whispering the directions with boredom, as the other quickly pressed the necessary buttons. And, Morinozuka Takashi was away for a short meeting at his kendo club to speak of the upcoming tournaments.

"Fujioka-kun."

"Yes, Yayoi-senpai?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I have to leave. Can you relay a message to Takashi-kun for me?"

"Sure, Yayoi-senpai."

"Thank you, Fujioka-kun."

...

Tachibana Yayoi was every bit of afraid and nervous since the morning, as her father had unusually requested of her to skip her after school activities and come straight home from school. She went home earlier than normal, but nonetheless, she stayed a little for club activities at the music room to spend a bit of time with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka.

Her fears were not of being tardy, but for her father to be sternly ordering her to come home early was strange. In the back of her mind she knew the fear would only serve to worsen once she stepped foot into the living room of her home, so she took detours of the house; and in the end was caught by a maid and brought to the living room obediently.

Her father sat comfortably in his large armchair, observing her, as she walked in through the double doors. On the couch next to him was a junior high student, who sat with a straight back and broad shoulders.

"You're late, Yayoi," her father spoke.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Tou-san," she replied. Her attention turned to the boy. "Hello, Yasuchika-kun."

"Hello, Yayo-nee," he answered, watching her, while she took the seat next to him.

She offered a smile.

"Yayoi, as you know, I do not like to beat around the bush, so I'll tell you frankly: Haninozuka Yorihisa and I have decided for you and Yasuchika to be engaged."

"Oh," she breathed. The palm of her hands became hot and clammy.

"Once, Yasuchika turns sixteen, we will proceed with a marriage registration form."

"I understand, Tou-san."

...

Haninozuka Yasuchika was beyond nervous. After the brief conference, he was unable to read the expression of Yayoi. He noticed her soft smile, but her brown eyes showed something different. It was something he was unable to tell.

"Yayo-nee, I like you," he murmured.

...

Morinozuka Takashi entered music room three to be greeted by a grumpy cousin, and the twins and the Suoh cowering in fear from the other side of the room. Kyouya ignored the matter, as so did Haruhi, who walked towards him in a brisk pace. He took note that Yayoi was not in the room.

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi said.

Mori looked to her.

"Yayoi-senpai wanted me to inform you that she had to leave early due to her father calling her home about a marriage."

Mori had already knew the reason of her early disappearance because the household members between the Haninozuka and Tachibana have been talking quite frequently of an arranged marriage occurring. To see that Mitsukuni was still in the room meant that her husband-to-be was not the high school student but his younger brother, the junior high student.

He nodded and went over to his childish cousin with Haruhi following behind.

"Where's Yayo-chan?" Hani said quite coarsely.

"She had business with her father," Haruhi replied.

His brown eyes darkened, as he stared at the floor. "Takashi."

"Yes."

Haninozuka Mitsukuni pieced the puzzles together and realized the business Yayoi had with her father.


	2. Part B

Tachibana Yayoi knocked several times on the guest room's door; and when she heard no response on the other side she quietly opened the door and pushed it slightly to see the middle school student still in bed, snuggled cutely under the covers. Watching him sleep so soundly, she had no heart to wake the boy up and call him for breakfast.

Haninozuka Yasuchika looked no different from his older brother. The big and round shape of their eyes were the exact same; their noses were similar to their mother's; and their round faces proved to show both to be an adorable individual. Their physical appearances were too similar for them not to be called brothers, and it made it difficult for Yayoi to love the other more.

She walked over to the bed and slowly sat on the side.

Yasuchika lay on his stomach, a hand dangling off the mattress. His glasses was pushed to his forehead, and his favorite novel rested open on the floor with crinkled pages, which Yayoi picked up, smoothed the creases, and placed on the nightstand.

She cautiously removed his glasses from his head and noticed the red markings it left. A little smile left her pink lips. "Yasuchika-kun," Yayoi started. "Please wake up."

He grumbled incoherent words and turned his head away from her.

"We will be late for school," she continued.

"I will make you mine, Yayo-nee," he whispered.

She noticed the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of red. Her mouth closed, and she swallowed. In fear he may turn to see her reaction she directed her attention away from his back and towards the door. "Breakfast is ready in the dining room. I will leave, so you can change."

As she was about to get up, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He held on tightly, resting his head on her back. "Yayo-nee, I won't give you to that alien."

...

Through a window from the second floor window, Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi watched the usual Tachibana car pull to the driveway. The chauffeur opened the door and allowed exit for the persons inside. Yayoi placed her foot out of the dark colored car, holding the hand of the man, and Yasuchika followed behind.

The pair stepped away, and the chauffeur bowed before entering the car and driving off.

Hani had his brows furrowed when he saw the figures facing each other awfully closely. Then he clenched his fists, while the two below had their lips touch one another.

...

Haninozuka Yasuchika turned away and blushed profusely, as the girl in front of him was also red on the face and had her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. "I-I will see you after school," he announced before rushing to his class without providing Yayoi a chance to speak.

...

After his quick getaway from his fiancée, Haninozuka Yasuchika stopped in front of the junior high building, breathing raggedly and breathlessly. The abrupt kiss was unplanned. He saw his older brother watching, and due to the spur of the moment, he pushed himself on her without her permission. He was sure she would despise him; and if not, at least hate him.

"Yasuchika! You idiot, you made Yayo-nee sad!" Satoshi exclaimed, hitting the other with his wooden stick.

Yasuchika grew teary eyed. "I didn't mean to! I-I just... I saw him, and I just kissed her."

Satoshi looked at his cousin worriedly.

"Yayo-nee must hate me now."

"She would never hold such a feeling towards you."

"But, I kissed her, and I did-didn't ask. Surely, she despises me instead."

The Morinozuka had no response.

"What should I do, Satoshi? I don't want her... I don't want her to despise me!"

Morinozuka Satoshi was slightly taller than his cousin. He stood and watched the boy cry and wipe his tears guiltily. "Of course you're going to have to apologize to Yayo-nee. If she hates you or not depends on your next actions."

...

Tachibana Yayoi stood at the end of an empty hallway, hidden in the corner, with Mitsukuni by her side. She lowered herself to sit and had her knees to her chest, as she looked to the child-like teenager, who kneeled in front of her.

Hani slowly and cautiously moved his hands to her face, holding her head upright, while he moved closer to her. He carefully brushed her bangs aside. "What Chika did was wrong."

"Mitsukuni-kun, Yasuchika-kun was not in the wrong," she replied. "I'm just emb -"

"Yayo-chan."

...

During club hours, Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi walked to music room three without Yayoi at hand, as she had her own club activities to attend to for a while. However, on their way of reaching the room, they were stopped.

Yasuchika and Satoshi stood in front of the closed doors. Yasuchika looked angry when he noticed his elder brother, and Satoshi greeted his older brother and older cousin with an enthusiastic smile.

The regularly fight of the Haninozuka started, and Satoshi and Mori stood by the sidelines, for they were not allowed to interfere in the fight.

In the end, Yasuchika received a punch on the face, where a bruise started to form at the corner of his lips. Hani, on the other hand, was not injured or wounded.

Yayoi halted her steps, looking at the brothers. "Yasuchika-kun," she breathed.

"Yayo-chan," Hani exclaimed, as he ran over to her, hugging her around the waist. "Are you done with your club meeting?"

"Ah. Yes -"

"Let's go inside before Kyou-chan gets mad!"

Yasuchika only watched effortlessly, as Hani dragged Yayoi, who glanced back worriedly at him, into the room of the host club.

...

"I'm sorry, Yayo-nee," Yasuchika apologized.

Haninozuka Yasuchika had waited for the third year student by the archery club room. He was depressed and nervous, so he kept his eyes directed away from her, on his shoes and the ground with little, green blades of grass growing.

"Yasuchika-kun, it's okay," the woman replied. She had already dressed in the traditional attire, and she carried the bow and arrows in her hands.

"No, it's not! I shouldn't have pushed myself on you! That was rude and disgraceful of me."

Yayoi watched his frame tremble. She heard him sniff and realized he would start crying. Pitting the poor boy, she moved forward, placed the objects at hand down, and hugged him.

"Yayo-nee, you-you don't hate me?"

"Of course not. I can never."

"Can-Can I hug you back?"

"Of course."

Yasuchika shakily moved his arms to wrap around her waist. Once he had his arms around, he held her tightly, feeling the warmth she emitted.


	3. Part C

Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi, and Tachibana Yayoi sat near one another in the middle of the classroom. Mori sat next to Hani, and Yayoi was assigned the seat behind the taller male. The three talked cheerfully, but Mori mostly listened with additional nods of agreements and grunts of responses.

The class president interrupted their conversation. "Tachibana-san, there is someone here to see you."

"May I ask whom?"

"Your fiancé," the boy by the door announced. Yasuchika entered the classroom, walking smoothly over to them. "Yayo-nee, would you like to go to the movies with me today after school?"

The girls in the classroom squealed. They knew who the junior high student was; it was impossible not to know, as he was the exact replica of his elder brother. And, the boys murmured to their group, trying to understand the situation of how the fourteen year old and the eighteen year old were engaged, and not the oldest Haninozuka.

Yayoi turned from the younger Haninozuka to the older. Mitsukuni was clearly unhappy, and Yasuchika was obviously nervous. She hesitantly answered, "I would love to."

...

"I'm sorry, Mitsukuni-kun."

He stayed quiet.

"Last night, I thought things over, and I decided that I would stay truthful to Yasuchika-kun."

"Why?"

"We're to be married, and I don't want to betray him."

"Yayo-chan, stay with me. I'll ask Father."

"It's already been decided, Mitsukuni-kun. It'll only serve to be trouble to our parents."

"If it isn't what you wish, we can tell them!"

"I have already made the decision."

Hani knew.

...

Haninozuka Yasuchika was beyond excited. He waited patiently by the high school building entrance with Morinozuka Satoshi by his side, who persisted he must attend because he needed to supervise Yasuchika.

"You don't have to come. I can do this myself," Yasuchika declared.

"You have no self control," Satoshi retorted.

"I do!"

"The events yesterday morning was proof of that?"

Yasuchika had no response.

"Don't worry. I won't be in the way."

As Yasuchika glowered at Satoshi, Yayoi made her way towards the two. She smiled warmly, having Yasuchika soften his intense gaze at the Morinozuka. "Satoshi-kun, you're here, too."

"Yes, I have to keep an eye on Yasuchika, or else he'll make Yayo-nee miserable again."

"Hey!"

She giggled. "Thank you, Satoshi-kun. That's very nice of you." Her hand fell on his shoulder, and she leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

Yasuchika pouted, shoving his hands into his pocket, and looked away.

...

Morinozuka Satoshi watched the pair from a short distance. He didn't want to be a part of the date, and he didn't want Yasuchika to make another mistake he would regret and mourn over again. So, he decided to stay a few feet behind them.

Yasuchika was having the time of his life, and Yayoi was smiling and giggling at the boy's antics.

His fingers touched the pinky of Yayoi, and he intertwined his fingers with hers after she had given permission. He held on her hand tightly, smiling widely like a goofball.

...

"Will you two be staying over tonight?" Yayoi inquired at the front porch.

"I have to get home. Taka-nii needs help with Piyo-chan's shower," Satoshi answered.

"And, you, Yasuchika-kun?"

"I have to be home, too. Father had something to talk about."

Satoshi grinned to himself. "I'll wait for you in the car, Yasuchika. Good night, Yayo-nee!"

"Good night, Satoshi-kun." She watched him walk down the stairs and enter the car.

"Ah. Un... May-May I kiss you?"

Yayoi blushed. "O-Of course."

Yasuchika's red face leaned towards hers. He gently placed his lips on hers.


	4. Part D

**Author's Note [1]: Thank you for the review,** Day **, and I'm glad you like it! The age difference isn't too much; they're only 3-4 years apart.**

 **Author's Note [2]: Things will get subtly sexual at the end, fair warning!**

After weeks of avoiding him, Haninozuka Mitsukuni had managed to bring Yayoi to the empty music room. He went to her club and used his cuteness to sweet talk the captain of the archery team to let him have Yayoi, to which the captain said "yes" in a matter of seconds. It explained why Yayoi sat quietly with tea in her grasp and clad in her sweat stained archery attire. Hani was by her side, chomping down cake after cake.

"Do you love Chika?"

She bit her lip, hands hugging the teacup.

"If I had told you 'I loved you' first, then would you have stayed with me?"

Yayoi shakily placed the cup down. She bit her lip. "No."

Mitsukuni moved, having his face a centimeter away from hers.

...

Haninozuka Yasuchika breathed heavily, as he quietly closed the door shut without much of a small _click_. He was red with anger, and he stomped away.

They had dared to go behind his back!

...

"I'm sorry, Mitsukuni-kun."

...

After the conversation with Hani, Tachibana Yayoi also realized the warm feelings she held for Yasuchika, so she decided to confess to him and return his one-sided love.

Yayoi reached Yasuchika's classroom. She had planned to invite him to a small dinner at her place, since her parents were not home, and tell him of her love for him then.

A girl greeted Yayoi, looking her up and down suspiciously. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Good afternoon. I'm Tachibana Yayoi, and I'm looking for Haninozuka Yasuchika-kun."

"What's your relation to him?"

"I'm a friend." She wasn't sure if Yasuchika had informed his classmates of the news yet.

"Well, he's not here."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Who knows. He's with a teacher."

"Then, is it alright if I wait here?"

"It's not my classroom; do whatever you like."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

...

Haninozuka Yasuchika never went back to class.

...

Lately, Morinozuka Satoshi was feeling happy for the couple. Yasuchika was finally winning the feelings of the Tachibana girl, and she didn't seem to mind; however, when he reached his classroom after practice, he felt a surge of frustration and anger.

"Yayo-nee, what are you still doing here?" Satoshi inquired.

Yayoi pushed herself from the wall that she had leaned on. "Oh, Satoshi-kun. I'm waiting for Yasuchika-kun."

"What?"

"Yes, I was planning on asking him to dinner."

"Yasuchika left hours ago! You should've left, too! How long have you waited?!" Satoshi stood in front of her.

"I-I don't know."

...

Haninozuka Yasuchika felt guilty about leaving Yayoi at the hallways in front of his classroom. He believed she would leave once all his classmates had gone home. She wasn't stupid enough to stay until he arrived. He punched the tile wall. She was.

He got out of the shower, as he received a phone call on his cellphone. He went over and picked it up to see Satoshi's name. Reluctantly, he answered. "Thank you for getting my school bag. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," he started. "I'll buy you lunch."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Satoshi replied. "Hey."

"What?"

"You knew Yayo-nee was waiting for you, didn't you?"

Yasuchika didn't reply. He lay on his bed and had his other arm drape over his eyes.

"You idiot! She waited well past club hours to ask you to dinner!"

"Does it matter?"

"Does it matter? Of course it does, you -"

"She loves him."

...

Haninozuka Mitsukuni left his room to see Yasuchika in front of his door. He wanted a late night snack, but he found his schedule to be delayed by his younger brother. Noticing Yasuchika tremble and stare angrily at him, Hani realized the topic that would ensue.

"It's not fair!" Yasuchika declared.

Hani only studied the boy.

"You... You have everything that I want," he said. "Your strength in karate, your respect from the club members, and your bravery to have cute objects around you.

Aren't those enough? Can't I have a romantic relationship with someone I loved since long ago? It's not fair! Why must you also take her from me?

This one thing. Is it possible for me to have? You have already taken much from me the day you were born. And, if she chooses you, I will have lost everything.

I love her, Mitsukuni-niichan."

...

The next few days, Tachibana Yayoi never saw Yasuchika at school. So, on the weekend, she went to visit the Haninozuka household. She called, but she was informed that Yasuchika was feeling ill. Thus, she worried and came over immediately with porridge, side dishes, and herbal medicine.

She was brought to the room of Yasuchika. The maid knocked. "Yasuchika-sama, Yayoi-sama is here to see you."

"Come in."

The maid opened the door and allowed Yayoi entrance. She closed it once Yayoi had her whole body in the room.

"Yasuchika-kun, good afternoon."

Yasuchika lay in bed, reading a new novel without his glasses. His attention remained on the book, so Yayoi decided to move over to his mattress and sit by him.

"I was told you were feeling nauseous. Do you have a fever?" She reached a hand to his forehead, but Yasuchika grabbed her wrist. "Yasu-Yasuchika-kun?"

He had placed his book to the side, and he pinned Yayoi on the bed as he straddled her. With a clouded vision, he began to kiss her neck. His hand went under her blouse and he pushed it upwards.

Yayoi was startled, but for some odd reason she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I-I love you, Yasuchika-kun, so tell me: what-what's wrong."

Yasuchika halted his movements. He looked to her frightened expression, and his hands stopped.

"Yasuchika-kun?"

Tears appeared in his eyes. "Yayo-nee," he murmured. "Yayo-nee, I love you. I love you."


	5. Part E

**Author's Note [1]: I'm glad you like it,** fanfictionnatic **!**

Tachibana Yayoi was asked to spend the night over at the Haninozuka household after Yasuchika summarized his misunderstanding, and she complied. She showered and slipped on a simple kimono Yasuchika offered. Afterwards, she entered his room to wish him a good night.

She saw Yasuchika with a stack of books.

He busied himself at his desk, finishing the last of his homework, as the two had planned their second date for the day after. He was too occupied to notice her entrance, as he had his brows furrowed slightly with a bit of a frown she found adorable.

For a second she had no heart to bring him out of his concentration, but when he looked to her suddenly, she smiled embarrassingly with blush dusting her cheeks.

"Yayo-nee," he breathed. "Were you not shown to your room?"

She walked over to his desk. "I was. I just wanted to wish you a good night."

"Oh. Then, go-good night," he replied shyly.

Yayoi kissed his head. "Good night, and please don't stay up too late." She moved to the door.

"Also, I'm sorry about today." He avoided her gaze.

"It's okay, Yasuchika-kun."

"Thank you, Yayo-nee."

...

Early the next morning, Morinozuka Takashi patted Mitsukuni on the shoulder, as the two watched Yayoi and Yasuchika leave the household hand in hand. Takashi squeezed lightly, and Hani turned to face him with a bitter smile.

"It's the one thing I can give him."

Takashi had his heart break a little.

...

Mitsukuni Yasuchika and Tachibana Yayoi spent their second date at an amusement park filled with other couples and families. Yasuchika had wanted to reserve the whole park for themselves, but Yayoi persuaded that it would be more enjoyable and a new experience to have the strangers.

They sat at a table, waiting for their order of two cheese burgers, fries, and a large soda. Yayoi looked around happily, studying the surrounding area of small rides and other food stands. Yasuchika couldn't help but stare shyly at her.

"I love you," he spoke softly, catching her attention. He wanted to hear her say the words again.

"I love you, Yasuchika-kun."


	6. Part F

At twenty, Tachibana Yayoi filled the marriage registration form with her fiancé, Haninozuka Yasuchika, by her side. She scribbled her name at the bottom of the paper and handed the black pen to him; in which he took it from her grasp, brushing his hand against her fingers, and wrote his name.

Yayoi joyfully hugged her husband.

...

At eighteen, Haninozuka Yasuchika proposed to his wife, Tachibana Yayoi. He knelt on one knee and brought the velvet box out of his pocket with a beautiful diamond ring in it, in which Yayoi gasped ever so loudly and cried at the registration of the current situation.

Yasuchika cheerfully kissed his bride.

...

At nineteen, Haninozuka Yasuchika was kneeling in front of his bride, Tachibana Yayoi. He wore the traditional black kimono for weddings, and his wife was clad in a pure white kimono with the headdress.

Yasuchika found himself staring at his significant other.

...

At twenty-three, Tachibana Yayoi gracefully lowered herself in front of her groom, Haninozuka Yasuchika. She looked to him embarrassingly and saw that he was absentmindedly watching her with loving eyes.

Yayoi found herself smiling to her significant other.

...

At twenty-four, Haninozuka Yasuchika carefully sat himself next to his significant other; and at twenty-eight, Tachibana Yayoi tiredly laid her head on the shoulder of her significant other. In the arms of the mother slept their first born, and in the arms of the father rested his wife.

Yayoi and Yasuchika whispered "I love you" to one another.

 **Date Completed: July 15, 2015**

 **Author's Note [1]: This is the last part! Or, more like Part E was, and this is just a short bonus.**

 **Author's Note [2]: Thank you for supporting this story.**

 **Summary: At fourteen, Haninozuka Yasuchika confessed to an eighteen year old crush. At eighteen, Tachibana Yayoi found a fourteen year old fiancé.**

 **Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and characters (c) Hasco Bitori**


End file.
